Bicyclists or other types of riders often lack the ability to conveniently and safely utilize the cooling effects of evaporation, which often is the only physiologically successful mechanism of discharging body heat when ambient temperatures are significantly above body temperature. This need to discharge heat becomes even more pronounced during periods of exercise or muscular activity whether light, moderate or intense; although, the requisite need rises proportionally. In addition, the physiology of heat dissipation and circulation are such that when the body has to balance the need to supply blood to working muscles as well as to the skin in order for heat to be released through radiation, convection or evaporation, the ability to effect “cooling” is only through evaporation when ambient temperatures are above body/skin temperature. Thus, an effective evaporative cooling system allows more blood to be shunted to the working muscles instead of to the skin for heat transfer. This evaporative cooling effect allows for better, more sustainable and psychologically “comfortable” levels of activity or performance.
The physics of cooling through evaporation results when energy or heat is lost as water, or other liquid coolant, goes from a liquid to a gas phase. This cooling effect on the body only occurs at the skin when water on the skin undergoes this phase change. Consequently, traditional or customary mechanisms to cool oneself, such as dumping water over the head, are very inefficient in that none of the water that “falls off the skin” provides any significant or lasting cooling effect. Only the layer of water that “sticks” to the skin provides a basis for the evaporative cooling effect. In practical terms, this often means that any techniques that provide excess water delivery to the skin of a rider are typically wasteful and inefficient. Riders, especially during longer rides and/or under conditions of extreme or elevated temperatures, often have to carry extra water and while riding balance its use for both hydration and cooling purposes. Unfortunately, water is heavy and the current and customary water containers influence performance in terms of weight, space on the bike, and wind resistance. Conventional cooling systems for riders are inefficient in terms of space, weight, volume, and/or wind-resistance on the bike frame.